


Reunion

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: After Jack loses Robin, he waits every year until the day he can see him again.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Back to pixleye! I know it’s been a while so let’s revive the tag lmao I got this idea one night so this is an early Halloween fic. I’m still doing another one for proper Halloween but that one won’t be like this one. Enjoy!

It was always hard waking up alone. 

It’d already been four years since the accident, since the day he lost Robin. It had happened so fast, the other car ramming right into the passenger side where Robin was sitting. The next thing Jack knew, he was on the concrete, in immense pain, his blood soaking the ground. He had looked towards the car, seeing Robin’s crumpled body in the crushed car. Jack knew he was dead just by looking at him. Robin’s eyes were wide open, glassy and unmoving. His body was twisted in an inhuman way, his head through the windshield. Jack let out a deafening cry, sobbing as the paramedics lifted him from the ground, putting him on a stretcher. All he could think about was what Robin’s last moments were, how he was probably terrified in those first few moments when the impact happened.

Jack had been hospitalized with broken ribs, and both legs broken. Those first few months of recovery were hard, but the grief was harder. 

When it was time for the funeral, Jack was still in a wheelchair. He remembered that day as clear as ever, how there were so many people there. After the first few people expressing their condolences to Jack and crying, he stopped crying. He became numb to the emotions he was feeling, just going through the motions of thanking people for coming. 

The actual service was a blur, and he barely remembers anything. He’d blocked it out, staring at the closed casket. Robin’s body had been too mangled to fix, so it had to be a closed casket funeral. He couldn’t get the image of Robin’s mangled body out of his head, the image haunting his nightmares for months to come. 

When they buried him that day, it was raining. Robin had always loved the rain, and Jack couldn’t help but smile at that. Maybe it was a sign that wherever he was, he was looking down at them. 

After they lowered the casket into the ground, Jack could’ve sworn he heard someone say his name. Everyone was already leaving, the only people left being him, Mark and Ethan. They were a good distance away so it couldn’t have been them. Then, Jack got a sudden chill down his spine, and something told him to look towards his left. He saw someone standing under a tree, their clothes looking suspiciously similar to what Robin had worn that day. Their face was hidden by an umbrella but Jack knew it had to be Robin. Before he could wheel himself over, he blinked and the man was gone. That’s when Mark had placed a hand on his shoulder, asking him if he was ready to go.

The first few months by himself were hard.

Jack would wake up, desperately hoping to see Robin there, only to wake up to an empty side of the bed. He hadn’t gotten rid of Robin’s things, refusing even though his friends desperately wanted him to move on. For those first few months, Mark had stayed with him, helping him until he’d be able to walk again. There were nights when Jack would wake up crying and screaming, reliving the accident all over again, still seeing Robin’s lifeless body in the car. Mark would hold him and try to calm him down, hoping that Jack would be able to go back to sleep.

Nothing was easy anymore, and eventually Jack stopped leaving the house altogether. It took him six months to be able to leave, and even then he wouldn’t leave for long.

That was four years ago now, and things still hadn’t gotten easier. But today was different for Jack, because it was special.

It was Halloween, which meant that he’d be seeing Robin. He didn’t know what it was about that day that made this possible, but on that first Halloween all those years ago, Robin had explained that it was because the veil was thinner. 

He only got one chance every year to have a full day and night with Robin, and he wasn’t going to waste it. Before all of his happened, Jack had never believed in ghosts. But then weeks after Robin’s death, he started to see him everywhere. He’d be able to be with Robin in public, although Robin wasn’t too fond of that. Jack had the entire day planned out, and he and Mark were ready. When they first saw Robin after his death, they’d sworn that they went crazy. Then Jack had to explain that ghosts could act as if they were alive for one day a year, leaving the cemetery and walking among the living.

It wasn’t long before Jack was on his way to the cemetery, texting Mark to let him know that he was picking up Robin. Of course Jack saw him most days, but they were confined to the graveyard, limited to nighttime, and only if they were alone. Before all of this, Halloween had never been Jack’s favorite, but now it was. 

When Jack finally arrived, Robin was there, wearing the same thing as always. When they got back home, he knew Robin would want to change into something more comfortable. The first hug was always the most emotional, making Jack cry. Being able to touch Robin again always made him cry, reminding him of the old days. 

“You’re early today,” Robin said, smiling as he hugged Jack tight.

“You know I always get here first thing in the morning so we can have more time together,” Jack laughed, leaning in for a kiss. Jack missed this feeling, feeling Robin’s lips against his for the first time in a year. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and Robin pulled away, resting his forehead against Jack’s.

“You should still be asleep, you know. You don’t have to always come at dawn,” Robin laughed, arms wrapped around Jack’s waist.

“I have to. I want as much time with you as possible. Now let’s go home,” Jack whispered, pressing a soft and quick kiss to Robin’s lips. They held hands as they left, getting in the car. 

The car ride home was nice, Robin telling him about the other ghosts that lived in the cemetery. Jack was only half paying attention as he drove, just happy to have Robin back, even if it was only for a day.

Once they got home, Robin immediately changed into an oversized hoodie, and Jack couldn’t help but laugh at that. Robin looked so small in it, his skin shimmering in the sunlight. It was still a little weird to realize that he was technically dead, his skin always having a bit of a transparent look. It was even more apparent in sunlight, but Jack just thought that made Robin even more beautiful. Robin made his way to the bed, gently pushing Jack onto his back, surprising him. Jack let out a surprised noise, Robin straddling him in only the hoodie and his boxers.

“I think we should make up for lost time,” Robin’s voice was low, his hips starting to move against Jack’s. Jack moaned, his hands flying to Robin’s hips as he pulled Robin in for a heated kiss. Then without warning, Jack heard someone walk in, knocking on the wall.

“Hey-,” Mark started to say, pausing as he stared at the two of them. “Looks like I was interrupting something.”

“Shit!” Jack exclaimed, immediately pushing Robin off of him and trying to hide his hard on from Mark. 

“It’s fine, we’ll have more than enough time for that later,” Robin winked at Jack, laughing.

“So what were we doing today? I know we have a party tonight, but I didn’t know what you guys wanted to do during the day,” Mark leaned awkwardly against the door, trying not to stare at the bulge in Jack’s pants. 

“Probably just go for a walk I guess,” Robin shrugged, getting up to get properly dressed. “I always did like to go on nature walks.”

Jack could see a small smile on Robin’s face at that, remembering all of those fall days when they would walk the trails and watch people pass by. 

Before long, they were all on their way to the park, and Jack couldn’t help but notice the wonder in Robin’s eyes as he looked at the changing leaves outside the window. Fall always was his favorite season, especially when it was chilly and they would drink hot chocolate and watch bad horror movies. 

Eventually they reached the trails, Jack taking Robin’s hand with Mark on the other side. Jack noticed that Robin had on the scarf that Jack had gotten him during the first year of their relationship. Jack felt a tug at his heart at that thought, remembering how happy Robin had been that day. 

It was around noon now, with only a few other people walking the trails besides them. Robin would point out the few birds that were left, picking up leaves and showing them to Jack. After a while, Robin started talking to Mark, asking him what he’d missed in the year he’d been gone. 

Jack couldn’t help but tear up a bit when he realized that the day was already half over, but at least he had until midnight to enjoy Robin’s company. Then it would be back to those quiet nights in the graveyard, unable to touch him and the sleepless nights of tossing and turning without the love of his life.

He could see how happy Robin was, his hand cold against Jack’s. That was the only thing that still weirded him out after all these years, missing the warmth of his skin from before. 

It was about an hour later that they decided to stop by Robin’s grave, having a picnic there. Jack still thought that was weird but Robin insisted on it. He’d been hoping to see some of his spirit friends there, knowing that they would be out this time of day. 

It was cool outside, the wind blowing Robin’s hair in his face as they set up their blanket by his headstone. Obviously Robin didn’t eat, so he just watched them, occasionally looking off into the distance as he laid his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack could see a few other groups of people near headstones, talking to their ghostly loved ones. He’d gotten good at being able to tell who was dead just by looking at them. Their skin would shimmer in the sunlight, a transparent sort of look to it. 

“Who’s that?” Mark questioned, gesturing over to a young man sitting a few stones away from them, his curly hair falling into his eyes.

“That’s just PJ, he’s a good friend of mine. Let me bring him over here!” Robin was excited now, jumping to his feet to retrieve his friend. When he came back, he introduced his friend to them, gushing about Jack. Jack smiled at that, feeling a little embarrassed as Mark struck up a conversation with both of them. Eventually PJ gave Jack a sad look, saying goodbye to Robin.

“What’d he say?” Jack asked, leaning back on the stone as Robin snuggled against him. 

“That he wishes he had people like you and Mark. Nobody ever visits him,” Robin said, his voice tinged with sadness. “I think we should go.” Jack nodded, gathering their things as they returned to the car.

They made it back home, choosing to play some video games for the rest of the afternoon. After a bit though, Jack started to feel tired, having been up since four that morning. He excused himself to go to his room, hoping that Robin would understand. He hated that he had to do this, knowing that it meant he’d have a few less hours with Robin. As he fell asleep, he thought of the day so far, smiling as he drifted off.

Jack was standing at the end of a walkway, dozens of people sitting on either side. Mark’s arm was linked with his, leading him down the path. 

That’s when he saw Robin.

Robin looked immaculate, wearing a deep blue suit, his hair in perfect order. Jack smiled as he approached him, Mark releasing his arm and standing to the side. There he was, saying his vows to the love of his life, the ring sliding on his finger.

“Till death do us part,” they said in unison, their lips meeting. 

Jack woke up, tears already streaming down his face, crying softly to himself in the dimly lit room. He dreamt of the one day he’d always wished he’d had, but now wasn’t possible. Before Robin’s death, he’d thought of what their wedding would be like, which people he’d invite. The day of the crash, Jack had the ring in his pocket, driving to the place where he’d propose. Now it sat collecting dust in his drawer, along with Robin’s things. 

“Hey, are you all right? I heard you crying. Mark left to go get ready for tonight and I thought I’d check on you,” Robin sounded concerned sitting on the bed next to Jack.

“I had a dream. It was about our wedding,” Jack sniffled, thinking back to where he’d hidden the ring.

“Oh,” Robin said quirky, laying his head on Jack’s shoulder. “Was it beautiful?” Robin asked.

“Yeah, it was. You looked so beautiful. Everything was perfect,” Jack got choked up, a fresh wave of tears coming to his eyes. 

“You know, I was gonna ask you to marry me. I hadn’t bought the ring yet, but I was going to,” Robin was quiet, his land resting on Jack’s.

“I have something to show you,” Jack stood up, making his way to the dresser. He pulled out the box, giving it one last look as went back to Robin, sitting back on the bed. 

“You know the day of the accident? I was driving to the spot where I was gonna propose to you. I had this with me,” Jack’s voice was shaking now as he shakily opened the box, seeing Robin’s shocked face.

“I know it’s too late, but-,” Jack was cut off by Robin pulling him in for a kiss, pulling away and seeing tears in Robin’s eyes. 

“You know, we can still get married,” Robin smiled, bringing his hand up to wipe away Jack’s tears.

“But you’re dead,” Jack laughed nervously, pushing the ring to the side.

“I don’t care. It’s not fair that we can’t have this. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have agreed to go out that day,” Robin cried out, head resting in his hands.

“Hey, it’s not anyone’s fault. I know it’s hard, but we have to move on. This is what we have to deal with now. It’s okay,” Jack hugged him as hard as he could, letting Robin cry into his chest. 

“Can we just lay here for a bit?” Robin sniffled, looking up at Jack.

“Sure. We have a bit before we have to be anywhere. Let’s just enjoy our time together,” Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to Robin’s forehead. They laid together, Robin being the little spoon, for what seemed like hours. Jack couldn’t stop ruffling Robin’s hair, petting it as Robin laughed. 

It was just after seven when Mark texted him, telling him what the group costume would be. Jack quietly got up, rummaging around in the closet for their favorite onesies. He got out the budgie for Robin, and the cat for himself.

“You’re telling me I have to be in public wearing that?” Robin laughed, sitting up as Jack tossed it at him. 

“It was Mark’s idea,” Jack shrugged, stepping into it and helping Robin into his. As they left the house, Robin kept grumbling about having to wear the onesie in public, but Jack could tell he wasn’t too upset.

Eventually they met up with Mark at the local drive in, parking their cars and getting out their blankets. They were showing some old cheesy horror movies, and everyone seemed to be having fun. Robin however couldn’t keep his eyes off of Jack, hi hand getting dangerously close to Jack’s crotch a few times.

“Maybe we should go back to your place,” Robin said, his voice low with a hint of lust. They’d only sat through two movies, but Jack was already eager to get home. They said goodbye to Mark and the others, driving back. 

As soon as they got inside, Robin was unbuttoning his onesie, helping Jack undo his. Their lips crashed together, the kiss heated and urgent. Robin’s hand snaked it’s way under Jack’s shirt, going up to play with one of his nipples. Jack groaned, hips rolling against Robin’s. 

“I think we should take this to the bedroom,” Robin said breathily, breaking the kiss and grabbing Jack’s hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. Robin gently pushed Jack onto the bed, hands making quick work of his pants and underwear. Jack was already hard, and Robin wasted no time in taking Jack’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good,” Jack groaned, hands going to straight to Robin’s hair, pushing him further down onto his cock. He could hear Robin moan, pulling most of the way off, sucking at the head. Jack’s grip tightened, thrusting his hips up into Robin’s mouth. Robin looked so heavenly like this, his eyes closed and his mouth stretched around Jack’s cock. The little moans were even better, and he could see that Robin’s hand was already on his own cock, stroking in time with Jack’s thrusts. It wasn’t long before Jack was close, his thrusts faltering. Without warning, Robin stopped, releasing Jack’s cock, smiling coyly.

“You really thought I’d let you come this early? That’s cute,” Robin laughed, kissing Jack softly. The kiss was short, Jack flipping Robin over onto the bed, breaking the kiss.

“We should probably take this slow,” Jack mused, moving down to Robin’s neck, planting light kisses there.

“Why though? We don’t have that much time left,” Robin pouted, smiling as Jack moved down further.

“I just wanna savor what time we have left,” Jack’s voice was muffled as moved to Robin’s chest, lightly biting at one of his nipples. Robin sucked in a sharp breath, hand going to Jack’s hair, pulling sharply. Jack laughed as he peppered small kisses down Robin’s stomach until he reached the waistband of Robin’s jeans.

“Let’s say we get these off,” Jack raised an eyebrow, winking at Robin as he removed his jeans and underwear. Jack leaned over, rummaging in the drawer, pulling out the lube.

“It’ll probably feel weird after not doing this for a year,” Jack warned him, pushing two fingers in slowly. Robin’s head fell back onto the pillow, biting his lips as he adjusted to the stretch. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Jack questioned, adding a third finger as Robin pushed back against Jack’s fingers. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need you already,” Robin nodded, sitting up and pulling Jack in for a heated kiss. It was weird not feeling any warmth from him, but Jack had gotten used to it. His lips were cold, but it didn’t matter. Robin slipped his tongue in, causing Jack to moan, withdrawing his fingers.

“Just relax and I’ll take care of you,” Jack smiled, breaking the kiss and pushing Robin back, positioning his cock at Robin’s entrance. He pushed in, feeling Robin clench around him, not used to the feeling. He heard Robin moan sharply as he bottomed out, pulling back and thrusting in slowly. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Jack whispered, bringing a hand to Robin’s hip, gripping hard. It was disappointing that he couldn’t bruise anymore, but that meant that Jack could do just about anything he wanted. 

“Faster, please,” Robin whined, moving his hips against Jack’s, trying to get more friction. Jack laughed still moving in long, slow thrusts, his hand going to Robin’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Robin was a mess already, whining and panting as Jack sped up. 

“You’re always so needy,” Jack groaned, focusing on speeding up his thrusts. One of his hands snaked up to Robin’s neck, closing loosely around it. Robin breathed sharply, his hips faltering as he moaned, Jack increasing the pressure.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Robin moaned, Jack smirking at that as he pressed harder, being careful not to hurt him. Jack was close, feeling his orgasm start to build. He pulled out, moving up and straddling Robin’s chest, stroking his cock as he came, his come painting Robin’s face. Robin groaned again, bringing his fingers up to his face, licking the come off of them. Jack moaned at that, bringing him in for a kiss, tasting hints of Robin’s come. As he came down from his high, he laid next to Robin, bringing up the covers, bringing him in his arms.

“It sucks that I can’t actually come anymore. Otherwise the choking would’ve done it for me,” Robin laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Jack’s lips.

“You did so good for me. That’s definitely one of the highlights of today,” Jack smiled again, giggling as Robin ran his hand through Jack’s hair, stroking it. 

“Be honest, you only look forward to this day every year so we can have sex,” Robin laughed.

“You know that’s not true. It’s definitely a bonus though. Unfortunately we need to get dressed and go,” Robin pouted at that, kissing him softly again as they both got up and got dressed. As Robin got dressed, Jack thought back to the ring, grabbing it from where it fell onto the floor, presenting it to Robin.

“I know it doesn’t mean anything now, but I’d really like it if you wore this,” Jack said nervously, Robin smiling as he slipped it on. 

“I’ll be sure not to lose it,” Robin smiled as they left the house, making their way back to the cemetery.

It was a full moon that night, other spirits returning to their graves. Jack saw other people saying goodbye, just like he was. They stopped at Robin’s headstone, Jack pulling Robin in for a tight hug. 

“You know, I’ll miss this. I don’t wanna have to wait until next year,” Jack was starting to tear up now, even after he promised himself he wouldn’t. 

“It’s okay. At least we still get to see each other until then,” he could tell that Robin was trying to cry too, pulling away.

“It’s not the same though. I just love you so much,” Jack was crying now, not wanting this to end. 

“I know. I love you too. It’s time for me to go,” Robin whispered, leaning in for one last kiss, Jack’s hand caressing Robin’s cheek. When Jack pulled away and opened his eyes, Robin was gone, and he was now alone. Jack went back to the car to retrieve something, going back to Robin’s grave and placing a bouquet of red roses on it.

“Until tomorrow,” Jack whispered, smiling through his tears as he made his way back to the car.

When he finally laid down to sleep, he thought of their day, and what could have been. He’d do this for the rest of his life, waiting until the day when he could Robin permanently. 

Until then though, he’d wait until Halloween every year, until the day he could embrace his lover again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
